Contando hasta ti
by LeFache Romanus
Summary: Tal vez nunca supiste que en realidad te amo mas que como a una amiga, como hermana. Y en este dia en que te ves mas radiante que nunca, he decidido decirtelo todo, porque verte feliz, me llena a mi.


**Queridas y maravillosas personas que ya han leído este fic… la verdad es que lo he arreglado ya que alguien me hiso ver lo errores que cometí la primera vez… (supongo que eso pasa cuando haces las cosas a la carrera y cuando la inspiración te sale tan repentinamente que publicas lo primero que salio de tu mente) y para que lo sepan, también cambie algunas cosas… no grandes, pero si algo visibles… espero que les guste**

**CONTANDO HASTA 3**

¿Sabes? A veces te miro y no puedo creer en lo que nos hemos convertido. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees? Desde que éramos aquellas pequeñas que jugaban a sonreír enfrentándose al mundo.

¿Sabias que te quiero mas de lo que nunca querré a alguien? Y aun así nunca tuve la valentía o el coraje suficiente como para decirte que te amaba más que a una amiga, como a una hermana. Porque al principio no sabia que significaba esta adoración por ti, y juro que llegue a confundirme….

….

Incluso llegue a creer que te amaba de una manera un tanto extraña mas como a alguien a quien quieres besar y abrazar y…. bueno creo que me entiendes.

Supongo que jamás dije muchas palabras, pero creo que eso era lo perfecto en nosotras, éramos las hermanas que nunca se separaban, las mejores amigas del mundo y hoy veo todos esos recuerdos tan lejanos.

Ya no somos unas niñas, y tal vez esto no se oiga muy propio de mi, pero no se si de verdad esto que esta sucediendo me haga muy feliz. Supongo que extraño los días donde éramos Kero, tú y yo, eso suena bonito TU Y YO.

Han pasado años desde que te acosaba constantemente con mi cámara y te confeccionaba trajes exóticos, pensando en que así llevarías una parte de mi y yo una parte de ti muy importante.

Compartí todos los momentos que pude contigo, pero supongo que jamás termine de entender todo lo que conllevaba ser tú, con la magia, con las cartas Clow, con kero y el joven Yue. Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente perceptiva como para saber entenderte a la perfección.

Y lo cierto, es que, de que me sirve que todos digan que me doy cuenta de todo, si no puedo darme cuenta de lo que sientes o quisieras sentir cuando estas junto a las cartas, a esa baraja que tanto te gusta observar, supongo que jamás entenderé porque les hablas o porque las quieres con tanta insistencia…. Pero aun así quería decirte hoy, después de tantos años de no vernos y encontrarnos en esta situación que:

Si alguna vez te encuentras estancada en medio del mar, no dudes que navegare el mundo para encontrarte.

Si alguna vez te encuentras perdida en la oscuridad y no puedes ver nada, yo siempre seré la luz que te guiara.

Me gusta descubrir en lo que me convierto cuando me llaman para ayudar a una amiga necesitada. Puedes contar conmigo tan fácil como 1, 2, 3 y yo estaré ahí. Y yo se que cuando lo necesite podre contar contigo tan sencillo como el 4, 3, 2. Porque eso es lo que las mejores amigas hacen.

Si te retuerces y volteas en la cama y no puedes dormir, yo cantare una canción junto a ti. Y si algún día llegas a olvidar cuanto significas para mí, todos los días te lo recordare

Me gusta descubrir en lo que me convierto cuando me llaman para ayudar a una amiga necesitada. Puedes contar conmigo tan fácil como 1, 2, 3 y yo estaré ahí. Y yo se que cuando lo necesite podre contar contigo tan sencillo como el 4, 3, 2. Porque eso es lo que las mejores amigas hacen

Siempre tendrás mi hombro para llorar, nuca te dejare ir, nunca diré adiós.

Puedes contar conmigo tan fácil como 1, 2, 3 y yo estaré ahí. Y yo se que cuando lo necesite podre contar contigo tan sencillo como el 4, 3, 2. Porque eso es lo que las mejores amigas hacen.

Tu puedes contar conmigo porque se que yo puedo contar contigo.

Y hoy es el día en donde todo comenzara otra vez. Porque aunque se que me aleje mucho estos años- gracias a los trabajos de mi madre y a mi propia lejanía- aun sigues siendo mi mejor amiga. Y te adorare y amare como siempre y por siempre. Aun cuando hoy le prometas eso mismo a otra personas, a la única persona que siempre supe que amarías, a la única persona que se que te merece.

Hoy sonrió mientras camino con mi vestido purpurino hacia donde esa persona que tanto amas se encuentra. Lo veo y le sonrió, esta nervioso, lo puedo ver… supongo que cualquiera lo estaría en su lugar, porque esta apunto de casarse con la Mujer Mas Maravillosa del mundo, mi amiga, mi hermana y mi adoración.

Sinceramente no esperaba a que me llamaras, cuando lo hiciste, para pedirme tal cosa como ser tu dama de honor, creí que te habías olvidado de mí con el tiempo, aunque yo nunca pude olvidarme de ti. Y cuando conteste el teléfono ese día, mi mundo comenzó a tener sentido otra vez.

Ahora se que jamás te abandonare, porque me gusta descubrir en lo que me convierto cuando me llaman para ayudar a una amiga necesitada. Puedes contar conmigo tan fácil como 1, 2, 3 y yo estaré ahí. Y yo se que cuando lo necesite podre contar contigo tan sencillo como el 4, 3, 2. Porque eso es lo que las mejores amigas hacen.

Mi sonrisa se hace gigante cuando te veo caminar por la alfombra hacia el altar, junto a tu padre-quien sonríe con toda Intensidad- se nota que eres feliz, y eso me hace sentir dichosa.

Casi lloro dramáticamente-pero en el fondo sinceramente- al verte con el vestido que yo misma confeccione, me alegra a verlo hecho, te ves divina y no cambiaria nada entre nosotras por todo el amor del mundo, porque solo me hace falta tu amor y tu amistad para sentirme completa.

-"Acepto"-fueron las tiernas palabras que te escuche decir, con esa voz angelical tan propiamente tuya, y con esa sonrisa iluminadora que llena a cualquiera y con esos ojos esmeralda, tan claros como el reflejo de la luna en el mar.

Casi salto de alegría, pero me contuve porque sino arrumaría el momento.

Gracias por dejarme ser parte de estos recuerdos. Sabes que yo lo agradezco y siempre estaré a tu lado, porque me gusta descubrir en lo que me convierto cuando me llamas para ayudarte. Puedes contar conmigo tan fácil como 1, 2, 3 y yo estaré ahí. Y yo se que cuando lo necesite podre contar contigo tan sencillo como 4, 3, 2. Porque eso es lo que las mejores amigas hacemos…. Cuando de verdad nos queremos.

Bueno, aquí me hayo de nuevo. Perdiendo tiempo, supongo que es un error patológico.

Pero necesitaba sacar tantas ideas acumuladas de mi mente. X cierto este es otro songfic. El nombre de la canción es COUNT ON ME de BRUNO MARS… eso solo q la canción era tan linda q no lo pude evitar.

Pero lo quiero…. Lo veo a la próxima locura

Att: FeR-Kim


End file.
